Writer's Block
by Doodle6721
Summary: A collection of 26 drabbles about the Next Generation girls. Starting from A and ending at Z, each day I will post a new story. Follow the kids as they get sorted, spend hours in detention, win the Quidditch Cup, and possibly find love and heartbreak. K-T
1. A

**To hopefully prevent writer's block I have decided to start a drabble challenge. In a series of 26 days I will write and post a story each day. My challenge is to start with the letter A and end with Z, coming up with my own themes based on that letter. **

** Keep the story on your alerts if you want to keep track! Also feel free to check out my other stories! And if this still doesn't get my updating feel free to send me a PM or tell me in a review that I need to get in line and post a chapter already!**

** Seriously. Do it. **

******Now... onto my first drabble!**

* * *

A- Awful

Lily sat, slumped, leaning against the headboard of her bed. She stayed in place, her arms crossed, as she listened to her cousin babble on and on. To be quite honest, Lily wasn't even listening. The majority of what Rose was saying was going in one ear and out the other. All Lily wanted was to be alone and soak in her own sorrow. She most certainly was not up to having her ear being chatted off to.

"-he's not even worth all this moping. Can't you see that, Lily?"

Lily picked at her nail beds, oblivious to the words her cousin was saying.

"Lily! Can you pay attention for five seconds without worrying about your bloody nails?"

She snapped her head towards Rose, and narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I don't want to listen. Did you think about that?"

Rose ran her hands down her face and groaned. "Look," she said after a moment, "I'm just trying to help. The last thing I want for you is to waste time with this. Malcolm is an insidious prat! You're better than him and what he did to you. You have to know that."

Lily simply shook her head and pouted. "You don't understand."

Rose was taken aback. "I'm trying to."

"Try harder!" Lily yelled, her heart pumping with all the anger that had been building up in the past few days. "I know Malcolm is a prat! I know that! But that doesn't mean I have to look on the bright side, Rose! I'm sick of hearing that things will get better! Right now I just want to wallow in self pity! I just want to feel awful! Can't I have that?"

Her cousin ran a hand through her brightly colored locks. "Wouldn't it just be easier to forget?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "If I block it out, it will only be worse when I finally feel it."

The girls sat in silence for a moment, Lily staring blankly into the stitching of her blanket and Rose pondering the whole of the situation in her head. Finally, Rose hopped off her place on the bed. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Okay," she said finally before gradually exited out of the dorm.

Lily's lips turned up, forming the tiniest of a smile. Slowly her smile melted back into a frown and she suck deeper into her bed. Pulling the covers over her head, Lily allowed herself to finally feel awful.


	2. B

**So good news! I looked over my notes for Not Just A Game and I've found motivation to continue! I've even opened up the document and have edited it. Hopefully I'll write like crazy tonight and tomorrow and it will be posted soon. I think I was just stuck on this chapter. Some chapters are just harder to write than others.**

**So onto the DRABBLES!**

* * *

B- Barely

"You know," Scorpius said, and the two of them walked down the corridor towards Potions, "you're not really a Weasley."

Lucy furrowed her brows and looked over at her housemate, clearly taken aback by his statement. "How am I not a Weasley?" As far as she knew she was definitely a Weasley. As least that's what it said on her birth certificate.

Scorpius shook his head, "No. I didn't say you weren't a Weasley. I just meant that besides your last name nothing actually connects you to your family."

"Like what?" Lucy asked, entering the classroom. She marched over to her desk and sat down, patiently waiting for Scorpius to tell her his reasoning. She couldn't wait to hear this.

"Well," Scorpius said, placing his books down before he leaned against the desk, "for starters, you _were _sorted into Slytherin. That has to be a first."

"Victoire was sorted into Ravenclaw but she's still a Weasley."

"Yeah, but Ravenclaw isn't exactly Slytherin. I'd think your family was taken aback a bit more by your being in Slytherin than anyone else into Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff. Face it, Lucy; you were sorted into the least Weasley-like house," he smirked, crossing his arms loosely against his chest.

"Fine," Lucy sighed. "What else?"

"Me."

Lucy gave him a quizzical look. "You?"

"I'm actually your friend. Very un-Weasley," he stated. "The majority of your friends are purebloods and at least half come from families with a connection to Death Eaters. What would your Uncle Ron say?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well, _he'd_ be mad but that doesn't mean the rest of my family would be. Believe it or not we were taught to put past prejudices behind us."

"Your cousin James does a good job of that," Scorpius said sarcastically.

Lucy couldn't help but agree. James could use a bit more help befriending classmates outside of his house. "Besides him I think we do quite fine."

"Be honest," Scorpius said, "you are the only one who's friends with 'Death Eater spawn.'"

Lucy nodded.

"And let's not forget your favorite subject."

Lucy frowned, "What's wrong with Divination?"

"What isn't wrong with Divination," Scorpius scoffed. "How many of your family members can honestly say they enjoy _and_ believe in all that hokey tea leaf stuff?" He leaned forward, coming face to face with Lucy, and smirked. "That's right. None."

"Nothing's wrong with being a bit different," Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"No, nothing's wrong with it," Scorpius agreed. "But do you understand where I'm coming from now? Do you see why you're not really a Weasley?"

"I guess," Lucy shrugged. "But what about Quidditch?"

"What about it?"

"All Weasleys love Quidditch. They either play it or watch it religiously," Lucy stated. "I believe I fit into that category."

Scorpius paused; taking it all in as the rest of their classmates came flooding into the room for their first class. "Alright. So you have one Weasley trait."

"Right," Lucy smiled. "So I'm still a Weasley."

"Barley, Lucy. You're barely a Weasley," he corrected as he settled down for the beginning of class.


End file.
